


An Average Earth Day

by carinatae



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, au where they had pokemon go in 1986 and everything else is the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinatae/pseuds/carinatae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the new arrivals finds the <i>Ark</i> hard to navigate, and stumbles in on something he shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Average Earth Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophisticated_Adult](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/gifts).



> Literally no one wanted this but I wrote it anyway.

To her original crew, the _Ark_ wasn't exactly spacious, especially compared with the Earth's endless plains right outside. To Hot Rod, it was a confusing maze of long hallways, all painted the same eye-searing orange. The rec-room especially must be in the middle of some space-time warp because this was the third time he'd gotten lost looking for it. Okay so he could comm Arcee or Springer for help again but this was the _third time_ and he wasn't a sparkling anymore dammit it he could handle this!

Probably.

The muffled sound of voices drifted down the corridor and he sped up, not exactly running towards them but not exactly projecting the cool, collected aura of someone who knew exactly where they were, that he thought he was, either. It was a hushed frantic conversation, the words meaningless through the closed door, and he palmed the switch, opening it without a second thought of what they might be doing beyond pointing him in the right direction.

"Hello, I was wondering if you knew where the, um."

His optics met the blank wall of an empty storage closet and he faltered, before thinking to look down.

Two identical red visors in identically shaped faces stared back up at him, frozen in surprise with the blue one still reaching to grab something his black and red brother was trying to keep away from him.

That one second stretched into eternity - in the back of his processor Hot Rod was vaguely aware of the lecture Kup had given them on arrival running through his mind. Obvious things like _'don't go near Megatron, always leave him to Prime' 'only go hand to hand with a flight-frame if they're grounded'_ and _'Soundwave's little fraggers hit harder than they look so always- are you even listening to me?!'_. Oops.

The two cassettes immediately dismissed him as a threat, the one taking the opportunity to successfully snatch the object -an Earth communication device, he belatedly realised- away, receiving a kick for his troubles before they were both engrossed in the screen again, leaning against each other. The red one waved him away absently.

"Y'didn't see nothin', ya nerd."

"Yeah. We're not even here."

"But, you're _right there!_ Aren't there security cameras or, or - what are you even _doing?!_ "

Bending over so he could see too, he squinted at the upside-down screen. There was some kind of quadruped _thing_ prancing on-top of some kind of visual feed of the floor - he could even see the tips of their feet around the edges. The cassette holding the phone was swiping a digit up and down the screen, his aim constantly jarred by his twin shaking his arm.

"No, y'need to aim higher up- give it back already!"

"...You _broke into the Ark_ to- to catch invisible monsters?"

"Pfft you say that like it's _weird_."

"Yeah, we come here all the time."

"Sometimes when ol' Screamer's kicking off we recharge here instead."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'm just gonna go and, and go."

He stepped back, closing the door on them again. Except, he was still lost and he definitely wasn't going to ask his friends to come find him this time. Already regretting it, he tapped the door switch again.

"Do you know where the- wouldn't it be easier if you had one each?"

The phone had switched hands again, the victorious minicon sitting on the other one's chest to stop him from getting up.

"Boss said he's not getting any more if we keep breaking them."

"That time was an accident anyway!"

"Well maybe if _someone_ hadn't dropped-"

Hot Rod felt like today was rapidly slipping out of his control, the spoiler on his back sagging down a little in desperation. He waved a hand to get their attention again.

"Do you, uh, know how to get to the main console room from here?"

"Go that way, two lefts and a right."

"Thanks."

Rapidly striding in the direction indicated (certainly not running, no sir!) Hot Rod tried to scrub the last five minutes from his memory. He really should report the presence of Decepticons inside the _Ark_ , but the thought of trying to explain what had happened to Red Alert - or to _Prowl!_ He'd offline out of sheer embarrassment. They probably weren't actually causing any trouble, right? And hey, those directions actually worked! Skidding round the last corner he slid straight into Springer's back.

"Where have you even been, we've been waiting for ages! Don't you still want to go for that drink?"

Arcee peered at him in concern.

"Are you alright? Did you end up in the maintenance bay again?"

"Hah, what gave you that idea - I am an expert at reading maps. Come on, I'll race you!"


End file.
